Thievery Isn't Just a Hobby, but a Way of Life
by Memory Rise
Summary: After vowing a rematch to a wanted criminal, Robin dedicates every day to figuring out who she is. What kind of person would run from a crime they didn't commit, anyway? The Titans make enemies of her and her band of thieves. Suddenly a two out of three match turns to three out of four, four out of five. Do the good guys really always win? (NOT a RobinxOC fic. Rated T just in case)


**Chapter 1: Two Types of People**

God I hate people sometimes.

You turn your back for ten seconds and somebody goes and robs a fucking bank.

Being a hero sure is hard. Good thing I've got a team to back me up, right?

"Robin! There is one right behind-" Before Starfire can finish her sentence, an arm wraps around my neck. I squirm for a bit before shoving my foot backwards into his crotch. A high-pitched squeal echoes in my ear as the tension in the arm releases and slides off my shoulder towards the ground.

"Jeez, how man of these guys are there?" I mumble, turning around to face my attacker. A fat, bearded ginger lies on the ground, clutching his 'tenders' and whimpering.

"Tch. Pussy." I give him a kick to the stomach.

"Damnit! Get offa me!" A scratchy, high-pitched voice screams. I turn towards it and see a green German Shepard hopping around, a man in all black clinging tightly to its nape. Suddenly, the man is enveloped in a shadow and thrown against a wall. Beast Boy shakes out his fur and laughs.

"Thanks, Rave!" He called, prancing over to finish the man off. Raven nodded and returned to her _situation_ - pounding another man repeatedly against a wall.

"Agh!" A teenage voice from behind me calls. "Let me go, you stupid robot! S-shit-!" Cryborg has a blonde boy, appearing about seventeen, pinned down. He's pulling back on his arms with a foot on his backside, causing his back to arch way farther than it probably should. "Then why don't you do something about it, stupid kid?" Cyborg smirks, pulling back harder. The boy cries out in pain.

I hear mumbling behind me. "_Shit…" _I turn a see a blur of purple sprinting for the door. And tattoos. Lots of tattoos.

I grin and sprint after it. It's a girl. She's short - very short. And fast. It takes me a while to catch up to her. I grab at her hair, but she takes a couple faster steps out of my grasp. By now we're running down the street, dodging past pedestrians and the occasional baby stroller. I slid a batarang out of my utility belt and hold it at the ready. But with all these people everywhere, it's hard to get good aim.

She turns down an alley. I turn with her. No more people.

I throw the small black shuriken-styled weapon and it hits her in the shoulder, slicing into her skin. She yelps in pain and crumbles to the ground. I walk up to her, panting.

"What're you running from, Miss?" She looks up at me, panting even heavier than I am and clutching her bloody shoulder. The blood drips over hat appears to be a tattoo of a spade on her arm. "A prissy little girl in tights." She replies. Half of her head is shaved, and she has a tattoo of a four-pointed star under her right eye. She would be pretty, if it weren't for the bald half of her head. Or maybe that gave her a sort of pretty edge?

"Funny, I don't recall that blondie back there to be wearing tights." She growls and swipes her feet at mine, attempting to trip me. I jump over them, landing on her ankles. She grunts and squeezes her eyes shut, letting her head fall to the pavement.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? You must be in excruciating pain." I chuckle. The girl opens one eye and smiles, sticking her tongue out.

"Nope. Sorry, twinkle-toes. Doesn't hurt in the slightest." She quickly pulls her knees into her chest, pulling her ankles from beneath my feet and causing me to fall backwards. I land hard on my back, and she stands, pulling the batarang out of her shoulder with a grimace. She examines it with a smirk.

"What a petty excuse for a weapon. Where'd you get it, Costume Cabaret?" She throws it and it lands on my cape, securing the light green fabric to the ground.

"Nice cape, you faggot." Her laugh is condescending, with a tinge of arrogance. She sashays out of the alley, a hand on her hip. I try to stand, but the stupid batarang holds me to the ground. I crouch down and try to pry it out, but it's lodged in the crack of the pavement, and she threw it hard.

"Hyaa!" A purple boot pounds in the girl's face just before she can exit the alley way. She falls violently sideways, and Starfire lands beside her.

"Robin! Are you alright?" Starfire asks, rushing to my side. I frown and nod. "Yeah. Watch her. She's stronger than she looks." The girl moans, her hands over her face.

"Oww… that really fuckin' hurt, you bitch…" She mumbles. She rolls over onto her hands and knees.

"Kriah! You bastard, you better be out there!" She shouts. Starfire and I exchange unknowing glances.

The blonde boy from earlier drops from a window. "Sorry. Next time I'll save your ass before you get owned by a white girl." He grins.

"How'd you get away from Cyborg?" I spit. He turns to me and looks me up and down. "Easy. That idiot went down harder than the World Trade Center."

"That was a horrible joke to make, Goldielocks." The girl mutters, a hand still over her face.

"Eh. It was the first thing that came to mind." He smirks.

"Where's the she-male?" She asks, standing up. The boy shrugs. "I dunno. Not here. Might be back with H-J." _What the hell are they talking about? She-male? H-J? Is this some sort of code?_

"What do you wanna do with the Teen Titties over there?" Blondie cocks his head in our direction. Starfire blinks twice, I frown.

"We're sitting right here-" Blondie cuts me off.

"Shut it, Canary."

"It's Robin."

"Sorry, Bluejay."

"Are you serious?"

"I think we should just bail. Jameson's probably waiting for us… he specifically told us to _not_ get in trouble…" The girl mumbles. She rubs her eyes and lifts her hand from her face, finally.

"Is it bad?" She asks.

"You look hideous. Absolutely revolting." Blondie replies, smirking. The girl frowns. Her eye is red and swollen, and her left cheek is bleeding over a scuff mark from Starfire's boot.

"That is not the nice thing to say, Mr. Goldilocks." Starfire stands. Blondie turns to her, eyebrows raised.

"You serious?" He asks, hands in pockets. I watch him carefully. His arrogant nature is seriously pissing me off.

"When someone will ask you a question such as that one, it is not the nice to say something so mean." God she's so adorable.

"It was just sarcasm. What are you, five?" He chuckles.

At that statement, I'm at his throat. My cape is ripped now, thanks to the stupid batarang. "Leave her alone, punk. Don't forget that we're the Teen Titans, and you two were just involved in a robbery. Being a dick can and will be used against you in court." My wrist presses against his neck, pinning him to the brick wall behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. We weren't robbing anything."

"Like hell you weren't."

"Stop!" A new voice shouts. A boy with curly green hair and big golden eyes rounds the corner. He wears a puffy white shirt and loose black pants that tuck into his knee-high brown boots. If he had an eye patch, he'd kinda look like a pirate.

"Oh, great." Blondie scoffs, blowing his elegant golden locks out of his bright blue eyes as he rolls them.

"They weren't involved in any robberies. Well, at least not that particular one…" The boy trails off, scratching the back of his head.

"Not helping." The girl mumbles.

"S-sorry… But, umm, Mr. Robin, I can assure you that the only reason these two were at that bank was to pick up something for me." He continues. "They're really good people, I promise. At least, this one is," He points to the girl. Blondie sticks out his tongue.

"I apologize on his behalf. Being a… erm, _dick_… sort of comes to him naturally." He says the swear word like it's awkward and stale in his mouth. He seems so… innocent. It's weird.

"Who the hell're you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. How old is this kid anyway?

"Umm, m-my name is Emory. Oakley. Emory Oakley. Ehem, uh, that idiot you're slowly suffocating is Kriah Grimm…" Blondie mock-salutes with two fingers. "And this girl here is Abercrombie Fitch." He turns to her in acknowledgment, and then turns back once he catches sight of her developing bruise.

"What happened to your eye?" He asks, raising his voice a bit. The girl jabs a thumb in Starfire's direction. "That happened."

"You need to be more careful. You can't just go around getting black eyes all the time. That's the third one in the past month alone." He scolds her like a mother. It looks strange, though, since he only looks about twelve and she looks like she's sixteen.

"It's not a black eye. Yet. I just-" I clear my throat, cutting her off. They glance in my direction.

"Can you let me go already? You smell like vanilla." I remove my arm and he drops to the ground. He coughs, and dusts himself off. It looks strange, since he's wearing nothing but a jacket and a pair of black pants. No shirt or anything. It shows off his abs quite well. I would not want to arm wrestle with him.

I resist the urge to say "It's the leftover scent from your mom last night" and exhale deeply through my nose.

"Give me one reason I should let you three go." I say, looking between the three of them. They look like a freak show. Emory opens his mouth to respond, but Abercrombie places a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I owe you a rematch." She holds out her other hand. I eye it suspiciously. "If it makes you feel better, the batarang hurt like hell." She adds, cocking her head towards her still bleeding shoulder. I suppress a smile.

"So did the comment about my cape." She smiles as I shake her hand.

"And that's not even my best work." She says. She gestures for the other two to leave with her as she exits the alleyway.

"Until next time, Boy Wonder." She smirks before disappearing behind the corner.

**AN: So I'm drawing a comic book.**

**Yes. I can draw. Stop laughing.**

**Anyway, it's called Cops and Robbers. I like it so far, it's about these two thieves and their adventures with a shota kid from the past.**

**I was watching Teen Titans GO! And thinking of character designs, minor plot points and whatnot, when I realized that the mood I was trying to establish with the comic kinda sorta fit with the mood of Teen Titans. And Teen Titans is like, my life. So I was all like**

**HEY I HAVE A FANFICTION IDEA!**

**The Titans are keepers of the peace. As Starfire would say, my characters are "The wreakers of the havoc." I just thought it would be interesting to write a couple scenes where they face off against each other. Sort of like the Titans and H.I.V.E.**

**Also, I'd like to see the titans act like actual teenagers. Swearing included. And excessive violence.**

**Nobody will read this, though… but if there is somebody out there who enjoys this sort of crossover-but-not-quite, then I hope you like it. I've just been sorta anxious to get these characters into action, and I don't have much time to draw them. I hope you all like them as much as I do.**

**Don't worry, this won't be a RobinxOC comic. Of course, I do have a character that Beast Boy is bound to fall in love with, but trust me when I say that ship won't sail. I'm just here to write about my characters. Of course a little RobinxStarfire sprinkled in here and there couldn't hurt… hell, maybe I'll bring Terra in.  
**

**Anywhore, if you enjoyed, please drop a review on your way out! They make me very happy. I'll give you a virtual cookie. I promise.**

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


End file.
